


knockoff

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Ghost Hunters, Lowercase, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "okay." bokuto sets the camera down and grabs akaashi's shoulders. "stop fucking with the demons, 'cause they're gonna follow us home and frankly i don't really want a supernatural roommate.""demons aren't real, we're gonna be fine. old buildings make weird noises all the time.""you're playing with things you don't understand and i don't wanna share the consequences!""damn, that sucks."--oh yeah demon time
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the road to lvl17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	knockoff

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 of the road to lvl17!

"okay," bokuto says to the camera. "so, me and akaashi are gonna go into this abandoned hospital 'cause i think it's haunted, and--"

"it's not," akaashi deadpans, "because ghosts aren't _real_ _._ " bokuto gapes at him.

"but akaashi, it's not ghosts, it's _demons_ _._ totally different."

"wow."

bokuto turns back to the camera. "anyway. i'm gonna prove akaashi wrong, and i'm gonna use this camera to document it. and also because this'll be great content."

"you're just doing this for clout, aren't you? we're like the shitty bootleg version of buzzfeed unsolved," akaashi teases.

"a _kaashi_ \--"

"tell me exactly what the deal with this place is."

bokuto sighs and sets the camera on top of the car, then pulls out his phone. "you're lucky i took notes."

"you really are a knockoff ryan bergara."

"which makes you a knockoff shane madej."

"...touché. continue."

"let's see. lotsa pentagrams drawn on walls, satanic rituals, seances, the whole shebang. a bunch of people who came here ended up getting followed home by the demons, so if we end up gettin' haunted at home i'll blame you."

"cool."

"that's not _cool_ _,_ akaashi, what if we bring a demon home?"

"that'd be kinda hot, not gonna lie."

"...akaashi, no."

akaashi shrugs. "someone's gotta be entertaining here, since we aren't actually gonna catch anything on camera."

"you don't know that!"

"mm, i can guess."

bokuto picks up the camera and pockets his phone. "the demons are gonna make you eat those words."

"kinky."

"stop."

\--

seconds after stepping through the doorway, akaashi calls into the darkness, "hey, demons, if you wanna beat the shit out of me now would be the time."

" _don't taunt the demons_ _, what the f--_ "

"just, like, throw a chair at me. do it, wimp!"

" _akaashi_ _i am liter_ _ally begging you--_ "

akaashi turns to bokuto. "oh, calm down. clearly if there are demons here, they're too afraid to fuck with me." something creaks in the distance and akaashi's response is to turn around and call, "i'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me."

"okay." bokuto sets the camera down and grabs akaashi's shoulders. "stop fucking with the demons, 'cause they're gonna follow us home and frankly i don't really want a supernatural roommate."

"demons aren't real, we're gonna be fine. old buildings make weird noises all the time."

"you're playing with things you don't understand and i don't wanna share the consequences!"

"damn, that sucks."

\--

half an hour later, on the second floor, bokuto sets up the camera in a room with a few chairs and puts a flashlight on the table, leaving it on. he gestures to one of them. "take a seat."

akaashi rolls his eyes but sits down. "so, what, are you gonna be like, 'if you wanna throw me off the roof, turn the light off'?" the light flickers.

" _oh fuck_ _, oh jesus--_ "

akaashi laughs. "if they aren't even strong enough to turn the light off, do you really think they can throw me off the roof?" the light cuts out completely right after, and akaashi says, "okay, well, i'd like to see you try, demon."

"how do you explain that?!"

"explain what?" bokuto gestures vaguely towards the light, and akaashi sighs. "it's probably running out of batteries. when was the last time you replaced them?"

"...listen. don't you think the timing was--"

"a coincidence, definitely. in fact, you could have planned that out just to try to convince me demons or whatever-the-fuck are real."

"okay, you _know_ i'm not smart enough to time that out."

"you'd find a way, i'm sure. hey, demons, turn the light on. no reason, just do it." nothing happens, and akaashi holds his hands out. "well, there you go. coincidence. nothing's gonna throw me off any kind of roof unless it's real and i ask it to." akaashi gets up and shakes the flashlight, and it reluctantly turns back on. "there. that's better."

"i hate you," bokuto says weakly.

"you love me."

"that too."

"you know what, just to prove that i'm in no danger, let's go up to the roof. if a demon makes its move, you'll know it was my choice."

"akaashi, no."

"akaashi, yes. let's go."

\--

"this is a terrible idea," bokuto moans, looking nervously between the edge of the roof and akaashi walking towards it. "you're gonna fall."

"i'm _fine_ _._ nothing's even happening. nothing's happened this whole time!"

"which means something's gonna happen _now_ _,_ and before you know it i'll have a tragic death on camera!"

akaashi turns, walking backwards towards the edge of the roof. "doubt it." he turns back around.

"you don't fear god."

"correct." akaashi stops a few feet from the edge of the roof and turns back around. "okay, demons, now's your last chance. i've been fucking with you all night, so if you wanna get a hit on me, why don't you just go ahead and throw me off this roof?"

"akaashi, i swear, if you do something stupid i'll never forgive you."

akaashi nods, rolling his eyes, then freezes, looking somewhere behind bokuto. "oh, hey, what the hell?"

bokuto turns around in a panic, fully expecting to see a shadowy figure or something, but there's nothing there. when he turns back around, akaashi stumbles. " _no_!" akaashi stops, doubling over and laughing. he's at least two feet from the edge still, and bokuto glares at him. "that's not funny!"

"it's, it's kinda funny," akaashi wheezes.

"i thought you were gonna die!"

"oh my god, your _face_!"

"you're _mean_ _,_ akaashi, i can't believe you! get your ass over here right now so i can hug you, jesus christ you scared the fuck outta me!"

"okay, okay." akaashi wipes his eyes and joins bokuto in the center of the roof. bokuto abandons the camera and holds akaashi as tight as he can.

"fuck you," he mumbles, "you can't just _do that_."

"sorry."

bokuto rolls his eyes. "you're not."

"i mean, a little."

"i hate you."

"love you."

"shut up." bokuto sighs. "love you more. if you ever do that again i won't hesitate to banish you to the couch. got it?"

akaashi tucks his face into bokuto's neck. "loud and clear."

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi u meanie (never change)


End file.
